De cómo Shuichi se convirtió en escritor, y Yuki en trovador
by Koopa Koot
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki se retan el uno al otro para ver quién hace mejor el trabajo del contrario. En este capítulo: la prensa y la justicia contra Shuichi! ¡Pasen, pasen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, Murakami-sensei. Pero, yo que usted, no me confiaría tanto. Si no termina de una vez por todas Gravitation EX, alguno de sus asistentes podría pelearle los derechos. Suzuki-san, la asistente cocinera, ya tiene algunos planes…

Lean otra de esas historias hechas en cinco minutos, si no les ofende la falta de dedicación. :D

* * *

**De cómo Shuichi se convirtió en escritor, y Eiri en trovador.**

Todo el asunto había comenzado como una riña. Lo usual.

Shuichi Shindou y Yuki Eiri habían descubierto que no podía convivir el uno con el otro, a no ser que estuvieran peleando.

Sus mundos eran muy distintos, no tenían absolutamente nada en común; bueno, quizás compartían un pequeño gusto por los dulces, pero nada más. Además, el gusto por la misma comida no tenía nada qué ver con las personalidades, y era por culpa de éstas que ambos hombres llevaban esa clase de relación tan extraña y, digámoslo (el señor Yuki Eiri se muere por dejarlo en claro), _fastidiosa. _

La gente que los conocía, a veces... en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo, se ponía a pensar qué era lo que los mantenía juntos; ¿han oído ese dicho de que los hombres se la pasan pensando en sexo, cada ciertos minutos? Pues bueno, personas como Hiro, Touma, K, e incluso Fujisaki, ocupaban ese espacio que deberían llenar con fantasías sexuales en desarrollar la complicada trama de su cabeza, que tenía como fin entender al pelirrosa y al rubio.

Pero bueno, pasemos de los pensamientos infructíferos y totalmente ociosos de aquellos sujetos, al meollo del asunto.

Como ya mencioné, el problema empezó con una pelea común y corriente; el intercambio de insultos ingeniosos – la mayoría no tanto – de Yuki y los lloriqueos de Shuichi.

Yuki empezaba a pensar que su pequeño amante era el colmo del masoquismo, y que en realidad disfrutaba de la palabrería. Eran la combinación perfecta, porque el rubio llegaba a pensar, al igual que su hermano (aunque, claro, él no podía saber lo que le pasaba exactamente por la mente a Tatsuha, pero los lazos sanguíneos son tan fuertes que hasta los pensamientos se comparten): "Mi corazón de sádico palpita de emoción, ¡cómo me cautivan los tontitos como él!"

No podía evitar que se ensanchara su sonrisa, tanto como le era posible al gran y serio escritor Yuki Eiri, cada vez que el cantante se ponía a lloriquear ante sus insultos… sobre todo cuando la cara se le empezaba a deformar y se convertía en una especie de bebé gigante y bien feo. Pero feo, feo.

No obstante, este pequeño placer que se daba el rubio comenzaba a alarmarlo. Ya iban varias veces que se descubría a sí mismo, en medio de una redacción, pensando en el sobrenombre más ridículo que pudiera imaginarse; y eran para dar pena. Eran cosas incoherentes y propias de un débil mental, como "_Ceviche"…_ Ya saben… Quesque porque rimaba…

Cuando se daba cuenta de estos momentos, no le quedaba más remedio que sacudir la cabeza y odiarse profundamente por haber llegado a tal extremo.

En cuanto a Shuichi, pues nadie sabe exactamente por qué era como era, o para qué era, para qué servía Shuichi en el mundo, etcétera. Lo único rescatable de él, y por lo que todo Japón le tenía envidia, era porque era el dueño de los "afectos" del súper sensual Yuki Eiri.

Sí, si el pelirrosa escuchara de las bocas de esas envidiosas la palabra que entrecomillé, se arrancaría los cabellos de desesperación. ¡Quién tuviera los afectos de Yuki! No debíamos creer que Shuichi era un tonto y un ingenuo: él sabía perfectamente que sólo era una especie de mascota para Yuki. No un perro, a un perro se le dedica tiempo y se le quiere. Era algo así como un gato: Y Yuki sólo lo acariciaba cuando tenía frío o flojera; el resto del tiempo lo dejaba vivir su vida (junto a él, pero sin sentimientos recíprocos).

Pues bueno, aquella mañana, la discusión iba dirigida a las diferencias entre sus profesiones. Trataban de probarle el uno al otro que su oficio era mucho mejor. Uno no sabía ni a quién irle, las palabras eran una madeja enorme y confusa y ya no tenía ni principio ni final.

Por un lado, Yuki – el más convencido de su superioridad- le echaba en cara al cantante que sólo era de plástico, que no había nada peor que la música _pop, _que cualquier otro cantante en todo el mundo lo superaba, y que no tenía nada de chiste pararse frente a un público manipulado por los medios y por la compañía del _pelele _de Touma y mover los labios para ajustarse al _play back. _

Shuichi jamás estuvo tan indignado.

Por eso le empezó a soltar que no se creyera todo un erudito: que lo que Yuki escribía no eran más que estúpidas novelitas de amor… ¡De amor! No podía haber nada más comercial que un libro de amor, sin mensajes especiales, sin reflexiones inteligentes, sin situaciones audaces… En fin, Shuichi comparó, felizmente, los trabajos de Yuki Eiri con los libros de _Crepúsculo._

Y el rubio tampoco estuvo tan indignado jamás.

Al haber llegado a este punto, ninguno de los dos soportaba mirarse, ni en figuritas. Y, por cierto, había algunas figuritas de acción con la forma de todo el grupo de Bad Luck, acabaditos de salir al mercado. El escritor no podía imaginarse qué clase de mente retorcida podría comprar tales cosas. Quizás –y esto también lo impulsaría a lanzarse a una tienda por uno del pelirrosa-, podían utilizarse como muñecos vudú.

Pero, en fin… Ninguno de los dos se soportaba ya. Era uno de esos instantes en que uno ya no se aguanta ni a sí mismo, después de haber dicho tantas barbaridades y cosas que sólo demostraban lo "_inteligente"_ que se es. Ojalá alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta cuando está pasando esa línea delgada del dominio personal. Ahora, estaban muy callados. Tal vez una pequeña parte de sí mismos, muy en el fondo, aceptaba los insultos de su pareja, y por eso habían quedado tan desmoralizados.

Aunque, después de tanto drama, Yuki decidió que Shuichi no era nadie para cuestionarlo. ¡Debería avergonzarse por escuchar lo que el cantante tuviera qué decirle! ¿Qué se iba a comparar Shuichi Shindou, la persona que escribía letras que contaban historias como… que un joven antisocial era motivado por una página de Internet muy especial para convertirse en un actor callejero, con el gran Yuki Eiri, el ganador del premio Naoki de literatura (a tan corta edad)? ¡La gente escribía más _fan fictions _de sus novelas que de cualquier otro autor japonés, señores! ¿Eso no le daba un poco de respeto?

— No entiendo por qué hablas de lo que no entiendes. — Había dicho Shuichi de pronto, todo despechado, casi con la cola entre las patas. Era evidente que apenas se había atrevido a hablar; muy probablemente, había intentado decirlo en voz baja, sólo para él, pero Yuki tenía muy buen oído (lo cual era lamentable, teniendo qué vivir en la misma casa con Shuichi Shindou).

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — exclamó Yuki inmediatamente, en un tono amedrentador. Como era natural en cualquier animal, el rubio había identificado perfectamente la debilidad en el tono de Shuichi y de inmediato se sintió superior, y su propio tono se volvió agresivo y confiado.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que es escribir versos! ¡Ni siquiera podrías hacer un _haiku_ aunque se te fuera la vida en ello! — gritó entonces Shuichi, como iluminado por el Espíritu Santo.

— A lo mejor no. — Dijo Yuki. Había sacado hábilmente un cigarrillo _Alpha_ de su cajetilla con un solo movimiento, y lo encendió mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier fumador desearía. Hacía esto para molestar al pelirrosa. Ya ni siquiera lo pensaba, pero la costumbre ya estaba arraigada: Shuichi era insolente, Yuki encendía un cigarrillo. — Pero no creo que tengas la suficiente experiencia como para decirme eso.

— ¡Claro que sí, desgraciado infeliz! — exclamó Shuichi, volviendo a su habitual estado de humor.

— No creo que "el gato en el zapato" cuente como verso, mocoso. — Lo reprendió Yuki. Shuichi apretó los dientes y lo fulminó con la mirada. Inconscientemente, se puso a repasar en la mente muchos de los versos que creó, tratando de ver si alguna vez había hecho una rima tan desfachatada. Y lo que encontró no le gustó nada, así que mejor cerró la boca.

Lo que siguió aquel día no tenía mucho sentido.

Se habían retado a hacer el trabajo del otro.

Por supuesto que pensaron que el asunto quedaría en la creación de un pequeño cuento por parte de Shuichi y de una cancioncilla de parte de Yuki, inédito e inaudito, respectivamente.

Y así empezó, en realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, pues… No sé por qué empecé a escribir este fic mientras debería estar estudiando. Es algo común por aquí, ¿o no? Y como la hice en algunos minutos, sé que cometí muchos errores; adelante ¿serían tan amables de hacérmelos notar? :)**


	2. Escribiendo

**Disclaimer: Todos sabemos que no es mío.**

****_Hola, gente! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, que también es muy corto... No estoy acostumbrada a que sean así, a ver qué pasa. Veremos la angustia de estos dos, tratando de ganar la apuesta primero que el otro. _

* * *

El matrimonio era una lucha constante por una superioridad moral, y Shuichi y Yuki… Pues era como si ya estuvieran casados, le pesar a quien le pesara –incluyendo a Yuki-.

Después de que habían dado su palabra de que escribirían una canción y un cuento, no había vuelta atrás.

Shuichi, lo primero que hizo, fue correr al baño (ah, porque el baño era el refugio favorito de Shuichi), encender su _laptop _y rogar porque hubiera señal ahí dentro. Incluso, abrió la pequeña ventana. No tenía idea si eso tenía qué ver con que hubiera señal, pero de todos modos, su intuición le dijo que la abriera… La verdad, Shuichi no tenía idea de muchas cosas, como por qué el cielo era azul o por qué se mantenían en el aire los aviones, pero ¿qué más daba? Jamás necesitaría saber esas cosas en su vida, y una cosa de verdad importante era: ser práctico.

Puso su navegador predilecto de Internet, y tecleó lo menos ruidosamente posible, la palabra "cuento".

Ambos sabían que lo que escribía Yuki eran novelas, pero no sería nada justo pedirle una novela completa a ese mequetrefe pelirrosado (esto es lo que pensó el escritor), así que le pidió un cuento. Era una trampa. Yuki sabía que escribir un cuento era mucho más complicado que escribir una novela, porque había qué ser concisos y breves, y también _intensos. _¡Shuichi jamás podría hacer eso! ¿Cómo iba a dejar plasmada toda una historia en una impresión de algunas cuantas hojas? Era imposible, ¡sobre todo para Shuichi!

Y bueno, Shuichi, todo enfurruñado en el cuarto de baño, sentado sobre la taza del excusado, esperó a que se mostraran los resultados de _Wikipedia, _su página favorita, después de las respuestas _Yahoo. _

Echó algunas miradas furtivas, como si esperara que Yuki entrara al baño, violando el candado con una metralleta o un lanzallamas, y lo señalara con su delgado y blanco dedo índice, mientras reía descontroladamente, y lo llamara estúpido. Y, esta vez, estaría en todo su derecho, porque incluso Shuichi se sentía un imbécil buscando "cuento" en Wikipedia.

Después de leer la definición, escribir los puntos importantes en el papel higiénico con un marcador que lo medio drogó con su aroma, y tratar de ponerlo todo en orden, decidió que no iba a seguir las reglas.

Sería mucho más fácil mirar un ejemplo.

Así que se puso a bajar cuentos del Internet. Los comprimió y los puso en una carpeta, bien oculta, con la leyenda: "Fotos de la Gira". Yuki jamás abriría una carpeta así.

Finalmente, Yuki golpeó la puerta y lo acusó de estar haciendo cosas sucias adentro, así que Shuichi tuvo qué salir, con la computadora bajo el brazo; y se ganó la fama de actor pornográfico de la red.

Yuki siguió su vida con normalidad.

Se puso a escribirle a su nueva novela, borró varios párrafos, los volvió a escribir exactamente igual, los borró de nuevo y luego cerró la ventana. Entonces abrió una nueva, y se quedó pensando.

Tenía qué hacer una rima.

No, primero que nada, ¡tenía qué hacer un _haiku! _Le demostraría a ese mocoso ignorante que Yuki Eiri era algo serio.

Escribió varios, pero ninguno era bueno. De hecho, le daban algo de pena, porque no eran mucho mejor que los trabajos escolares de todos los niños de Japón.

Se resistió a borrarlos, sin embargo. Porque podrían… Serle de utilidad… algunas frases, ahora que lo veía bien.

Así que Eiri Uesugi los guardó todos. No había necesidad de esconder la carpeta, porque Shuichi no entendía absolutamente nada de su MAC (en parte, por eso fue que Yuki la compró), y ¿para qué gastar energías?

En eso estaba cuando se le ocurrió que podría copiar alguno de los patrones de las estúpidas letras del estúpido de Shuichi, así que le pidió al pelirrosa que saliera y le comprara algunas cervezas. Shindou se resistió, pues ese era su día de descanso, y este consistía en tirarse sobre el sofá y juguetear un poco con sus teclados. A pesar de que Fujisaki había acabado por completo con cualquier pretensión de Shuichi por ser un fantástico tecladista, su pasión seguía intacta, así que ahora, aquel sueño se había convertido en un simple hobby. Yuki era el que debía sufrir las consecuencias. ¿No tenía suficiente con que Touma también lo hubiera torturado, en su tiempo, con los teclados? ¡No, los infelices lo perseguían, como una maldición! Yuki encontraba aquella música artificial totalmente insufrible, ¿qué comparación había entre los sonidos falsos de un teclado y la bella armonía de una orquesta? Pero eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta, porque no quería verse mucho más _gay_ de lo que él pensaba de sí mismo. Tenía serios problemas personales, como podemos ver.

En fin, Shuichi accedió a salir por las cervezas una vez que el rubio le prometiera el cambio, y era bastante cambio… El muy desgraciado, Shuichi oportunista.

Yuki aprovechó en cuanto el torbellino color rosa atravesó el umbral de la puerta para husmear un poco entre sus cosas. No fue difícil descubrir la contraseña de su computadora portátil: "Sakumateamo!", con todo y signo de admiración de cierre. Yuki puso los ojos en blanco.

Sin embago, no tenía ningún archivo concerniente a las letras de sus canciones, y fue cuando recordó que Shuichi estaba totalmente chapado a la antigua para algunas cosas, y que no le llegaba la _inspiración _cuando se trataba de escribir a computadora; tenía qué hacerlo todo sobre el papel.

Entonces, Yuki empezó a volcar cajones, quitarle fundas a las almohadas, de hecho romper las almohadas y pisotear las duelas del suelo, para ver si la percusión le revelaba un escondrijo secreto.

… Ya arreglaría este tiradero Shuichi, para eso estaba, ¿o no? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era un criminal muy desordenado, y que había dejado el cuerpo del delito. El pelirrosa entró de inmediato a la habitación, pues la tienda no estaba lejos, y Yuki había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras disfrutaba poniendo la habitación patas para arriba.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Yuki? — susurró Shuichi, con un dejo de miedo en la voz. Yuki se dio cuenta de que prefería aquella emoción al enojo, porque así podría lavarse las manos. Así que inventó algo rápido:

— Se metió un _paparazzi. _— Declaró, con descaro. Shuichi respingó y rebuscó la verdad en los ojos color ámbar del rubio; quien simplemente se limitó a mirar todo con aburrimiento, y hasta fue tan sinvergüenza como para no reprimir un bostezo.

— ¿Cómo pudo ser algo así…? — Shuichi, a pesar de no ser tan brillante, tuvo sus sospechas esta vez. Escudriñó al escritor con una mirada acusadora. — Yuki, ¿me estás ocultando algo…?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso insolente?! — exclamó entonces Eiri. Cuando el _heroico_ acto de "lavarse las manos" no funcionaba, entonces venía bien la _altruista_ opción de "echarle la culpa al otro" con un aire ofendido. — ¡Pudimos haber muerto! ¡Los _paparazzis _no tienen control…! Una vez supe de uno de ellos… allá en Norteamérica, ¡que asesinó a un artista y a toda su familia! ¡Y todo eso nos pudo pasar a ti y a mí, el inocente! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, idiota malagradecido!

— ¡Yuki… _gomen ne_! — lloriqueó Shuichi, siempre tan… digámosle "ingenuo". Creo que ya tiene suficiente con las cosas que su novio le dice cada cinco segundos, como para que vengamos nosotros a recalcárselas.

Aquella noche, Shuichi tuvo qué ser el esclavo de Yuki, para enmendar su "error": ser un artista famoso.

Eso le cayó muy bien a Yuki, sobre todo a la hora de irse a la cama. Sabemos que le gustaba tener el control completo en esas situaciones; podía vivir con eso, aunque no hubiera encontrado las hojas con las letras de las canciones de Bad Luck.

¡En fin…!

* * *

**Sigue siendo una historia de a cinco minutos. Cuatro que duré escribiéndolo y uno que lo leíste tú. :D**

**¿Qué piensan del capítulo de hoy? **


	3. Las musas son rencorosas y vengativas

**Disclaimer: Ojalá me perteneciera… No es como si pudiera hacerle un cambio maravilloso, o al menos, más o menos aceptable… Pensándolo bien…**

**Disclaimer: Qué bueno que no me pertenece.**

El día de hoy aprenderemos que...

* * *

Las musas son rencorosas y vengativas

* * *

Aquella apuesta privada entre Shuichi y Yuki era totalmente íntima. Ni siquiera ellos mismos lo mencionaban en voz alta. Ambos pretendiendo que en realidad no estaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche pensando en versos o ideas fantásticas. Ambos pretendiendo ser _cool _, sin preocuparse por el "trabajito"; en la fecha límite, de repente saldrían con sus respectivos documentos hechos con sangre y lágrimas, y fingirían que sólo les había tomado un día de realización, como si fueran unos genios del oficio que no les correspondía.

Fuera como fuera, las musas se congraciaron con Eiri Uesugi. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a entrar en su cabeza, a revolotear a su alrededor cuando el hombre tenía sueño, a soplarle los cabellos para refrescarle las ideas y a hacerle compañía constantemente en su estudio.

Las musas no tenían idea de quién era Shuichi Shindou y no les interesaba mucho. Él jamás las había invocado, jamás las había tentado con pequeños esbozos de una obra de arte y, de hecho, las musas estaban bastante confiadas en que Shuichi ni siquiera sabía qué significaba "musa".

Y bueno, fue por esto que ellas decidieron iluminar la cabeza rubia y no la rosa.

Esa noche, una semana antes de la fecha límite que se habían dado, Yuki agarró una pluma – vaya, una pluma… algo que sólo utilizaba para firmar cheques y algunos autógrafos ineludibles-, y se puso a escribir versos y más versos. Le salían de la cabeza y se le escurrían a través de la tinta; dejaron bonitas huellas sobre el papel, de tonos sepia.

Cuando terminó, Yuki sintió que lo había hecho en una especie de trance, y casi era verdad aquel pensamiento. Una satisfacción inusitada lo inundó. ¡La cara que iba a poner Shuichi cuando viera, no una, sino cinco canciones! ¡Se moría de ganas por echarle un vistazo al "Érase una vez" que, seguramente, era lo único escrito sobre la hoja de su amante!

Ojalá pronto llegara la hora de enseñarle sus versos, de restregárselos en la cara… Ah, la vida no podía ser más dulce.

¿Pero acaso no mejoraría bastante, si dejara las hojas por ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, para que Shuichi los viera antes de tiempo y se traumara?

Yuki no lo pensó más, y dejó los versos sobre la mesa ratona de la sala. Luego volvió a la cama con el sigilo de un gato.

Al día siguiente, tal y como el rubio había querido, Shuichi se alistó para llegar a N-G y vio que sus llaves estaban sobre la pila de hojas _ecológicas_ que había usado Yuki anoche. El color de las mismas captó su atención, así que las agarró para echarles un vistazo.

Se puso a leer… Cada vez más lento, más horrorizado.

Esas eran… las mejores letras… que jamás, en toda su miserable vida… podría leer…

Esas letras eran _otro nivel_…

Una ira asesina se apoderó de él. Tuvo muchísimas ganas de agarrarlas y romperlas en mil pedacitos, pero… Algo en su interior lo detenía. ¿Sería caer muy bajo, el romperlas? Shuichi tomó ambos extremos verticales de las hojas y aplicó un poquito de presión hacia fuera. ¡Pero era Yuki… Su amado Yuki, con locura y delirio! No podía hacerle eso a Yuki, aunque le doliera profundamente a él. Pero… Su orgullo herido… Era inmenso. Lo conmocionaba profundamente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno Yuki, en todo? ¿Por qué Shuichi no había nacido con el talento, y tenía qué matarse día con día para pulir el don que se le había dado? Ahora, Shindou se daba cuenta de que era _el peor_ en lo que mejor hacía. Y era algo devastador, en verdad. Si no podía lograr algo como eso, algo para lo que _supuestamente_ había nacido, entonces no era más que basura. También se dio cuenta de que el mundo era totalmente injusto, pues a Yuki se le había concedido más de un don, y nada dolía más que aquello: estar por debajo de alguien, eternamente, sin importar lo que pasara.

Tenía qué deshacerse de aquellas letras, fuera como fuera, se dijo. Antes de que Yuki despertara. Cuando lo interrogara, Shuichi diría inocentemente: "Ayyy, seguramente las tiré a la basura… Creí que no eran importantes". Y le vendría bien al rubio. Eso le pasaba por haber dejado ahí las hojas. A Shuichi nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Yuki lo había hecho a propósito, para presumírselas (¿ven cómo sí lo conoce? Pero no le digamos nada al pobre pelirrosa).

Un pensamiento infantil que cobró mucha fuerza le sugirió a Shuichi que se deshiciera de la evidencia de la forma más laboriosa y ridícula que se le ocurriera, así que agarró las hojas e hizo salida. Por el camino, las lanzaría en uno de los cubos de basura del parque de Shinjuku, luego incendiaría el bote y huiría.

Sí, yo también lo leí. Pero eso es lo que él pensó, no podemos omitirlo sólo por lo estúpido que suena.

— ¡Shindou Shuichi! — exclamó una voz metiche. Al mismo tiempo, Shuichi se percató de que alguien lo apuntaba con el cañón de una pistola y se sorprendió porque no oyó al criminal entrar al lugar. Eso de los _paparazzis_ asesinos iba en serio, ahora que lo pensaba.

— ¡YUKIIII! — Shuichi gritó a todo pulmón, buscando desesperadamente la protección del rubio. El criminal lo sacudió por los hombros, con una enorme sonrisa, y el cantante se dio cuenta de que era K.

— _Take it easy — _exclamó el hombre, quien no podía dejar de hacer esa mezcla de idiomas. Creo que lo hacía sentirse importante. — Así has de tener la conciencia, Shuichi. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, eh? — Pareció convencido de sus palabras cuando notó que Shuichi escondía, brillantemente, las hojas con las letras de Yuki tras su espalda.

— Nada, nada… — Contestó Shuichi, tratando de sonar normal, pero salió todo lo contrario. Para K no fue nada difícil estirarse un poco y arrebatarle las hojas desde la espalda.

— _What the heck is this…? — _musitó el manager, concentrado. Los iris de sus ojos empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad, y una amplia sonrisa le surcó el rostro cuando reconoció aquellos trazos. — ¡Letras! — de pronto, K no cabía en sí de la emoción. Dijo, "qué más da" y levantó a Shuichi en brazos, dando vueltas con él. — ¡Lo lograste, Shuichi, escribiste las mejores canciones que he visto en toda mi carrera de manager!

K no podía entender la seriedad de Shuichi.

— _Come on, _¡quita esa cara! ¡Esto vale oro! — lo alentaba K. Pero era como tratar de hacer a un vegetal cobrar vida. Así es, justo ahora, Shuichi era como una papa mutante y gigante con manchas que parecían una cara con un mal gesto. Pensaba que era lo único que le faltaba… ¡Ese Eiri Yuki realmente había nacido favorecido por las hadas! Finalmente, la papa consiguió decir una cosa, cualquier cosa, y fue un gruñido y una petición.

— Dame eso. — Dijo mientras le arrancaba de las manos las hojas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué no se van como siempre o se mueren y me dejan dormir? — Ese era el social de Yuki, asomando la cabeza desde el pasamanos de las escaleras, con toda la flojera plasmada en su bello rostro.

Por alguna razón, a K lo inspiraba la antipatía de Yuki, y se irguió y lo saludó con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hola, _good morning, _Mr. Yuki!

—Cállese. — Contestó Yuki, siempre tan cortés.

— ¡Estamos celebrando una gran victoria aquí, Mr. Yuki! ¿No quiere bajar! — K hizo ademanes repetidos con la muñeca, para que el rubio bajara. No sé por qué, pero esta vez, Yuki accedió, casi arrastrándose, pero bajó. K lo recibiría con las hojas de sus propias canciones en las manos, y logró que el rubio le regalara una sonrisa. — _Behold! _La obra maestra del joven Shuichi Shindou. ¿Qué opina? — K le echó unos ojos de presumido. Presumía a su representado, por supuesto. — Incluso usted, que es una eminencia de la escritura, no podrá negar que aquí hay talento.

Yuki agarró las hojas, con una sonrisa insufrible, y pretendió que las evaluaba. Movía la cabeza afirmativamente mientras iba pasando los renglones, subía y bajaba las cejas en "reconocimiento del talento". K estaba muy entusiasmado; entendámoslo: el manager sabía que los incesantes bloqueos del artista se debían a los malos tratos y desprecios de Eiri Yuki, y mirar al rubio dar su consentimiento prometía un renacimiento del ingenio de Shuichi, y muchas ventas. Sin embargo, el pelirrosa no parecía impresionado por los halagos no verbales de Yuki, sino todo lo contrario; cada segundo se iba poniendo más _roñoso. _Su gesto se ensombrecía, se ensombrecía con odio. Y finalmente, se desbarataba de frustración y quedaba una tristeza inerte.

— ¡Dile, Shuichi! — se seguía vanagloriando K. El cantante no pudo más con la presión y gritó, todo descontrolado:

— ¡Esas letras no son mías, las hizo Yuki!

Estaba dicho.

Acababa de proclamar su incompetencia… No había vuelta atrás. Todos sabían que Yuki era mejor que él en lo que mejor se le daba.

Lo dijo porque sabía que esto se quedaría hasta allí, pero jamás imaginó las consecuencias que acarrearía.

Imaginó que K obligaría a Yuki a venderle a Bad Luck las letras, pero pasó algo mucho, muucho peor.

Shuichi no supo por qué Yuki se prestó a los planes de K, pero parecía estar dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de comprobarle al pelirrosa que podía ser mejor cantante que él.

¿Y cómo empezó a pudrirse la vida de Shuichi?

Pues empezó con las clases de guitarra que Hiro le dio a Yuki.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Las clases de guitarra de Hiro. ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos personajes?**

**Bueno, ¿qué les va pareciendo? **

**Dejen comentarios. n.ñ**


	4. Hiro-sensei

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto Hiro. n.ñ**

* * *

Hiro-sensei

* * *

Hiro tenía varias razones por las cuales Yuki Eiri no le caía nada bien.

Primero que nada: se robó a su mejor amigo. Desde que el rubio apareció, Shuichi había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser, lo cual ponía realmente nervioso al guitarrista. Él no podía entender cómo era que un chico común y corriente, estudiante regular (siempre un poquito por debajo del promedio, pero regular al fin y al cabo), con sueños y metas, que se esforzaba por cumplir el sueño de realizarse profesionalmente en la vida, de repente conocía a un hombre guapo y perdía la cabeza por él. Ahora era completamente diferente al Shuichi Shindou que siempre conoció. Bueno, quizás no completamente diferente, pero sí bastante cambiado, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta a Hiro. ¿Me podría pasar eso mismo a mí?, pensaba, ¿todos estamos en riesgo de adquirir el Síndrome Shuichi?

Pero bueno, Hiro no era tan cruel como se puede leer aquí; Shuichi seguía siendo su mejor amigo bajo toda esa capa pegajosa de amor, y el hecho de que Yuki lo acaparara todo era un poco molesto.

¿Que ambos tenían un día libre y podían salir, como en los viejos tiempos? ¡Nada! El día estaba apartado para Eiri Yuki, ¿Y de qué le servía a Shuichi, si Yuki ni lo pelaba?

La segunda razón por la que Hiro detestaba a Yuki era mucho más comprensible: el tipo era un imán para las chicas, y ni siquiera se las merecía. ¡Él no iba a aprovechar aquello! ¿Por qué el tal Yuki se tenía qué llevar a todas las chicas bonitas?

Y la razón más importante de todas: Eiri Yuki seguía ocupando un puesto muy importante en la mente de Ayaka-chan…

Pero bueno, ¿es que el tal Yuki no tenía nada rescatable?

La respuesta era fácil: ¡no!

Aunque había algo que Hiro le agradecía a la vida a cada día, y eso era que Yuki jamás tendría que estar en contacto con él. Esto era muy bueno para Hiro, pues la educación que le habían brindado sus padres lo obligaban a ser amable con todos; amable aunque no sintiera simpatía por su interlocutor.

Y aunque Hiro les había fallado a sus padres al no estudiar Medicina, como ellos esperaban, al menos podía ponerlos orgullosos de saber que seguía siendo amable con todos.

Este día, era uno de sus días libres.

Ninguno de sus amigos quiso salir con él, como siempre. Suguru había dicho que tenía qué ponerse al día en sus clases nocturnas de inglés, y Shuichi no había dicho nada – pero arrastraba un aura oscura – y se había ido sigilosamente. Nadie le preguntó nada porque no tenían ganas de escuchar sus lloriqueos. Por otro lado, Hiro había tenido muchas ganas de tomar el teléfono celular y marcarle a Ayaka, pero teniendo el ejemplo de Shuichi, Hiro temió verse empalagoso y desistió.

Bueno, quizás no contaba con compañía humana, pero unas cuantas latas de cerveza y la televisión era todo lo que un hombre podía necesitar. Hiro se había desparramado sobre el sofá de su apartamento, y puso un partido de fútbol soccer. No era muy seguidor del fútbol soccer, pero no había más qué ver, aunque tenía noventa y nueve canales.

Y cuando apenas se estaba empezando a interesar en el juego, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hiro se sintió extrañado.

Antes de poder levantarse si quiera, alguien voló la perilla de la puerta con un disparo. Hiro ahogó un grito y corrió hacia la puerta con cuidado, donde descansaba un poderosísimo bate de _baseball, _el cual empuñó como una espada.

Su puerta se abrió de una patada y entraron dos figuras oscuras, entrecortadas por la luz de afuera.

Hiro levantó el bate tanto cuanto pudo y le atestó un golpe en la coronilla a la figura menos alta.

El intruso se tambaleó un poco, yo creo que ya inconsciente, y cayó sobre la alfombra sucia del guitarrista.

— _Oh, my Goodness!_ — exclamó la inconfundible voz de K. Hiro miró hacia abajo, temiendo que la figura desmayada fuera nada menos que la de Seguchi Touma (pudo sentir a la desgraciada adrenalina, poniéndole los pies pesados y la cabeza fría). Afortunadamente, sólo era Eiri Yuki.

…Momento…

¡¿Eiri Yuki?!

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace _él _aquí?! — exclamó Hiro, con justa razón. Estaba bien que existiera Yuki, pero no podía estar aquí… ¡No en su santuario, no en su alfombra que rescató de la basura del callejón de atrás!

— ¡Vino a tomar clases con el maestro Hiroshi Nakano! — exclamó K, lanzando un dedo al cielo y con una expresión que daba miedo, pero que muy posiblemente, K la hubiera hecho para parecer interesante.

— ¿A tomar clases? — farfulló Hiro, desfalleciendo.

— Es una orden de Touma. Espera que el joven Yuki sea todo un experto en el arte de la guitarra en unas cuantas sesiones. — Dijo K, encogiéndose de hombros. Hiro soltó un bufido largo y tortuoso, y se agarró el cabello de la coronilla para aliviar su frustración – para desquitarla, diría yo- lastimándose el cuero cabelludo. — _Weell… my job's done! _— K se sacudió las palmas, y se agarró al marco de la puerta. — _Goodbye, Hiroshi…_

— ¡No! — exclamó el pobre del guitarrista, sin saber qué más decir para retenerlo. Era incapaz. Así que fue al grano, señalando a Yuki. — ¡Llévatelo! ¡No me importa que el señor Touma me corra de N-G! ¡No le voy a enseñar a tocar la guitarra!

K le dedicó una sonrisa de desfachatez al guitarrista y abandonó su apartamento con facilidad. Hiro agarró lo primero que le quedó cerca – que resultó ser el control remoto- y lo lanzó contra la puerta.

Algo malo le pasa a los hombres: ellos creen que hacen mucho daño desquitándose con las cosas, ¿verdad? Porque sería mucho más coherente que Hiro le hubiera lanzado el control remoto a Yuki, pero en vez de eso, decidió darle a la puerta.

… Misteriosas, las mentes masculinas.

Con tanto alboroto (Hiro había vuelto al sofá de un salto, después de subirle todo el volumen, que sus oídos mortales pudieron soportar, a la televisión, manualmente, porque el control ya no servía), Yuki se levantó lentamente.

Para la sorpresa de todos nosotros, el señor escritor estaba de un humor de perros.

Verlo levantarse de la alfombra se comparaba fácilmente a presenciar el Resurgimiento de una Momia, abriendo su propio sarcófago desde adentro como si no tuviera mayor complicación. Sin embargo, los mágicos efectos que la mirada diabólica de Yuki tenían sobre Shuichi, le tenían sin cuidado a Hiro, quien sólo se limitó a mirarlo como a un espectáculo poco interesante. Luego, siguió mirando el partido.

Yuki se rindió en su intento de intimidación no verbal y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — rugió el rubio, como la Bestia, el de la Bella. Hiro lo miró un segundo y siguió mirando cómo perdía Japón contra Argentina, y por cinco goles. — ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme inconsciente? ¿No sabes que podría matarte, Rapunzel? — aludió a su cabello largo. Hiro pensó que no había forma de oír algo más creativo de parte de Yuki Eiri, y resistió poner los ojos en blanco (por eso de los buenos modales).

— Si no te parece, puedes irte. — Se atrevió a decir Hiro, sin mayor afectación. Argentina acababa de marcar otro gol, y su mal humor iba en aumento. Ya les dije, Hiroshi no era un gran seguidor del fútbol, pero era patriota.

¡Jamás habían tratado de esa forma a Eiri Yuki!

Estaba furioso, el escritor.

Decidió que, si lo mataba, no le costaría mucho trabajo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿o no? Si de todos modos se iba a ir al infierno, ¿qué más daba si mataba a otra persona? ¿Qué, le iban a dar dos cadenas perpetuas _allá abajo_? Jah.

— Bueno, me largo. ¿Qué más quisiera yo? Sólo trataba de ser amable. — Dicho esto, Yuki tomó la perilla de la puerta, haciendo una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza. Antes de que llegara al tercer número, Hiroshi se levantó de su lugar, consternado.

— ¿Ser amable? ¿De qué hablas? — no pudo resistir la curiosidad, aunque seguía estando enfadado.

— No quería que Touma tuviera qué correrte de Track Lock por mi culpa… Ese hombre es muy obstinado. Pero, bueno… Es tu decisión.

— ¡Espera! — lo interrumpió Hiro. — Entonces, ¿es cierto que esto va por cuenta de Touma?

_Maldición, _pensó Nakano. _¡Doble maldición!, _se enojó de repente el guitarrista, _¡Ni siquiera sabe el nombre del grupo en el que canta su amante! ¿Qué clase de persona es?_

— Está… Bien. — Aceptó Hiro. Yuki se giró y lo miró con aburrimiento. Hiro no supo por dónde empezar, pero pronto estuvo claro que primero tenía qué ir por su guitarra. Hiro le señaló el sofá a Yuki y le pidió que esperase.

Afortunadamente, a Hiroshi le gustaban mucho las guitarras, y tenía bastantes. Sin embargo, le prestó una simple guitarra acústica a Yuki.

— Será muy difícil para ti. — Lo alentó Hiroshi. Yuki sólo miró cómo acomodaba las manos sobre los trastes.

— Aprendo muy rápido. Probablemente, cuando termines seré mejor que tú. Pero no debes sentirte mal por eso, mocoso.

— "¡_Maldito!" — _pensó Hiro de inmediato, pero se limitó a sonreír y decirle amablemente: — Es lo que deseo. — Entonces, nada más por hacer la maldad, hizo sonar algunas notas, sin detenerse a explicar ninguna. Decidió que no se lo dejaría nada fácil. Se lo pondría imposible.

Yuki acomodó las manos como Hiro había hecho, hizo sonar cada una de las cuerdas y, de pronto… Lo imitó a la perfección.

— "¡¿_Quééé?!" — _Hiro sintió que iba a reventar: su orgullo se había roto por la mitad y no le cabía en el cuerpo. Se sintió inmóvil y acalorado. Quizás la presión sanguínea ya la tenía por las nubes. Escuchó, entre algodones, una débil risita de parte del rubio, y deseó fervientemente poder desmayarse. Jamás en la vida se había desmayado, quería saber qué se sentía… Pero no le decía a nadie.

— "_¿Puede ser posible la perfección? Si existe la perfección, Dios… ¿Por qué se la diste a este hombre? ¿Acaso sólo quieres burlarte de mí, Dios…?"_

Y etcétera. Esas eran las cosas que pensaba el desgraciado Hiroshi.

— ¿Sigues con nosotros, Rapunzel? — preguntó Yuki de pronto, ondeando su mano frente a los ojos de Hiroshi. El guitarrista le devolvió la mirada, pero como no había parpadeado, la tenía llena de lágrimas. — ¿Qué? No puede ser… ¿vas a llorar? Vaya, imaginé que los amigos de aquel idiota — y todos sabemos que se refería a Shuichi — tenían qué ser igual de "especiales" para poder soportarlo, pero jamás me imaginé que tú, entre todos ellos, fueras tan _delicadito_ como él. — Hiroshi ahora sí tuvo ganas genuinas de llorar, pero de rabia. No, mejor dicho, llorar no, tenía ganas de agarrar la guitarra y destrozarla contra la cara "perfecta" de aquel hombre. Pero sonrió, encubriendo sus pensamientos. — El infeliz de Seguchi… — Cambió el tema Yuki, mirando distraídamente hacia otra parte — quiere que me enseñes a _arpegiar. _¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

— "¿_Quiere aprender a arpegiar?" —_ la ira de Hiro estaba tan condensada que ya casi tomaba forma física. Podría salir como humo por las orejas, pero también podría seguir haciéndose densa, y sucumbir a su propia gravedad, hasta que convirtiera a Hiro en un agujero negro que acabara con toda la vida sobre el planeta, incluyendo (aaah, suspiro de alivio) a Eiri Yuki. — "_¡Eso sí que no! ¡Aprender a arpegiar correctamente me tomó dos años…! ¡Sacrifiqué mis salidas de secundaria con tal de perfeccionarlo! ¡No dejaré que me humille más!"_

— ¿Y bueno? — preguntó Yuki, quien era la representación del aburrimiento. Miraba con condescendencia el tiradero de latas que tenía Hiro en los rincones, con el sólo fin de hacerlo sentir incómodo.

— Claro que sí. — Contestó Hiro, con una sonrisa despreocupada. — Te enseñaré a arpegiar.

Y tampoco tengo qué mencionar lo pronto que aprendió Yuki a hacerlo.

Algunos científicos tratarán de descubrir por qué rayos al rubio se le daba todo tan bien, pero no tiene explicación. A veces hay qué ceder a las ideas surrealistas, y la verdad era que Yuki no era un ser humano común y corriente. Y, como ya dije, las musas tenían mucho qué ver.

También querrán saber, los buscadores de la verdad, por qué relámpagos Hiroshi Nakano no murió aquella noche. Bueno, en realidad, tampoco tiene una explicación satisfactoria, pero podemos decir que la mente subyuga por completo al cuerpo, y que Nakano tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad.

* * *

**Fin. Del capítulo, al menos.**

**¡Y bien, ya casi tenemos los resultados! **

**El señor Eiri está listo para comenzar su carrera como trovador. El mundo ansía escuchar su música maravillosa. Pero sigue habiendo una interrogante, ¿Yuki sabe cantar? ¿Euterpe, la musa musical, seguirá interviniendo en la apuesta de Yuki y Shuichi? Y además, ¿qué demonios ha estado haciendo Shuichi?**


	5. Yuki canta, Shuichi plagia

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ni siquiera tu atención. XD**

****Bien, pues aquí está la pequeña continuación, lean:

* * *

**Shuichi siendo Shuichi**

* * *

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle, en tu cuarto, se tenga cerrada…_

_Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche, y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta,_

_te acaricie, y te deje dormir._

_Y me meta en tu pecho, y me vuelva a salir, y respires de mí._

_O me vuelva una estrella, y te estreche en mis rayos,_

_y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso,_

_ten miedo de mayo._

_Y ten miedo de mí._

_Porque no vaya a ser que, cansado de verte, me meta en tus brazos para poseerte_

_y te arranque las ropas…_

_Y te bese los pies,_

_y te llame mi diosa, y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga, llorando, después._

_Por favor, tenme miedo. Tiembla mucho de miedo, mujer._

_Porque no puede ser. _

Los últimos acordes resonaron en la sala de conciertos.

La gente presente aplaudió, sumida en una especie de ensoñación.

Eiri Yuki acababa de interpretar magistralmente aquella pieza, y también había arpegiado como los dioses.

La parafernalia necesitada en los conciertos de Bad Luck se redujo a un banco alto, una guitarra y algunas luces tenues. Fue todo lo que necesitó Yuki, para pisotear la carrera artística de Shuichi Shindou.

La gente conocedora (no aquella que gustaba del pop plástico) estaba encantada con los nuevos dotes del escritor rubio, ¿y quién se lo habría imaginado? Desde ese momento, algunos escépticos que no pensaban que los libros de Eiri valieran la pena, se apresuraron a correr a la librería más cercana para adquirir lo que, prometían las canciones de este nuevo trovador, serían obras maestras.

Ahora, más que nunca, la gente se preguntaba qué hacía un genio como Eiri Yuki con Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

— ¡TE ODIOOO, EIRI UESUGIIIII! — Cuando vio el noticiero, eso fue lo que salió de la garganta de Shuichi. Empezó a cambiar los canales como un poseído, pero varios canales estaban hablando de Yuki. Después de todo, era Yuki, y Touma tenía mucho control sobre los medios, así que nada le costaba hacerle promoción. Lo que le dolía a Shuichi no era eso, precisamente, sino que las críticas que estaba recibiendo su amante eran muy buenas. Shuichi se esperaba que tacharan a Yuki de loco, de aprovechado, de colgarse de la fama de la disquera de Seguchi Touma, su cuñado, ¡pero no! Hablaban las mil maravillas de su trabajo lírico. Y la verdad era que tenían razón; eso era lo que le partía el corazón a Shuichi, pero de coraje, no de tristeza, razón por la que usualmente se parte este órgano.

¿Cómo se atrevía Yuki a robarle su sueño?

Está bien, sí: Shuichi jamás deseó ser un trovador conocido por sus letras profundas e inteligentes, pero sí deseó tener ese nivel de aceptación.

Está bien, no: Shuichi no deseaba la aceptación de aquella minoría instruida a la que se dirigía Yuki, sino que siempre había deseado la aceptación de las masas, el monstruo de mil cabezas.

…Fue cuando Shuichi recordó.

¡El cuento!

Se apresuró a su habitación, conectó la computadora portátil al enchufe de la electricidad, pues planeaba pasar muchas horas ahí sentado, y empezó a buscar en Google.

¡Definitivamente le iba a ganar a Yuki!

Pasó muchas páginas… Definiciones, cuentos famosos, cuentos no tan conocidos… Cuentos marginados.

¡¿Pero cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?!

Shuichi decidió que, si copiaba y pegaba un cuento de un autor desconocido, un cuentito publicado en la red, sin _copyright_ ni nada, una de esas bonitas narraciones que, simplemente, no tenían los recursos necesarios para saltar a la fama (empezando por el hecho de que ya casi a nadie le gustaba leer, ni siquiera a él, a Shuichi), podría hacerla suya sin que nadie le dijera nada.

Mucho más si aquel cuentito que buscaba ni siquiera estaba hecho por un japonés.

Y, pensándolo bien, Japón estaba muy lejos de… Canadá.

Shuichi escogió, pues, aquel _fan fiction_ de Canadá.

Hace algunos días había encontrado la maravillosa página que le resolvería la vida: un archivo enorme de historias sin _copyright_, escritas en todos los idiomas imaginables. Por supuesto, estas historias estaban hechas sobre alguna obra publicada, o incluso, basadas en _anime,_ videojuegos u obras teatrales, pero lo único que Shuichi tenía qué hacer era cambiarle los nombres a los protagonistas y quizás ajustar la historia un poco.

Shuichi pensó que un _fan fiction_ con muchos comentarios estaría muy bien escrito, y no se equivocó.

Ahora, lo único que tenía qué hacer (una insignificancia) era traducirlo.

… Shuichi se desmayó al darse cuenta de que no podía entender ni la primera palabra: "Disclaimer".

* * *

**Shuichi se meterá en muchos problemas…**

**: 3 **

**¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! Olvidaba el segundo Disclaimer: "Hoy ten miedo de mí" no nos pertenece, ni a mí, ni a Yuki; sino al señor Fernando Delgadillo. **

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Dejan review u oyen su canción en Internet?**

**Olvídenlo, sé que da mucha flojera abrir pestañas nuevas. **

**: /**


	6. Agárrenlo, que es ratero!

**¡Agárrenlo, que es ratero!**

* * *

Sé que me tardé, y mucho… Pero la escuela me secó el cerebro… No existe cura para eso, sino unas deliciosas vacaciones. =u=

He decidido que la próxima vez que escriba, será en vacaciones, y terminaré las historias antes de subirlas a la página. U.u Qué pena.

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation ™ pertenece a la sensei Murakami.

* * *

El cuento de Shuichi se hizo famoso, también.

La gente no sabía ni qué pensar: ¿Eiri trovador de éxito, y Shindou un gran escritor? Sonaba muy raro todo. A lo mejor, en realidad el cuento lo había escrito Yuki, y las letras… No. Ni en sueños Shuichi podría escribir esas letras, el público lo sabía.

Sin embargo, aunque todo fuera color de rosa para los dos antes mencionados en sus carreras, su vida personal se estaba yendo por el caño. Ninguno de los dos se soportaba. Debido a las giras musicales nacionales que tenía Yuki, y a las firmas de libros que tenía Shuichi, casi nunca coincidían en casa, pero cuando lo hacían, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra; ni siquiera para echarse en cara que habían logrado tener éxito en el trabajo del otro.

Yuki no podía creer que aquel cerebro de pájaro, de chorlito, hubiera escrito un cuento con índices de venta que sobrepasaban a sus propios libros… A lo mejor, el hecho de que fuera un cantante famoso le había ayudado… Después de todo, ya nadie leía ni escribía cuentos, sino novelas.

Había una cosa que le quedaba clara a Yuki: Shuichi siempre sabía qué es lo que el público quería… Y aquel cuento tan bien vendido se lo restregaba en la cara. Yuki estaba satisfecho con sus novelas, y con sus canciones. A él le gustaban, y también a cierto público, pero se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de gustarle jamás a tal cantidad de gente, como siempre lograba Shuichi. Aquel pelirrosado había nacido para la cultura Pop.

La mala fortuna quiso que tuvieran una semana entera de vacaciones. ¡Una semana entera, encerrados en el apartamento!

Yuki y Shuichi fingieron que no se daban cuenta del tiempo que les esperaba juntos. Después, ignorarse el uno al otro mientras uno veía la tele y el otro escuchaba música con los audífonos se volvió tedioso… El silencio tenía qué ser perfecto: nadie tenía qué estornudar, pues entonces estaría obligado un "salud" que rompería la Ley del Hielo; tampoco debían respirar demasiado alto, ni moverse mucho de sus lugares, para evitar fricciones o cosas peores, como que se cayera el control remoto y atrajera la atención de ambos hacia la misma cosa.

Yuki sonreía para sus adentros, pensando: "_Shuichi no puede resistirlo más… El mocoso habla hasta por los codos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más tiene qué pasar para que sea él el primero en hablarme… Y cuando eso pase, YO lo ignoraré. Ja, ja. Lo humillaré. Ya lo verá"_.

Pero entonces, pasaron dos horas. Dos tortuosas horas en las que Yuki tuvo qué estar inmóvil como un tubérculo, mientras Shuichi empezaba a mover libremente la cabeza al ritmo de las canciones que circulaban por los audífonos.

"_Ay, vamos, que ya diga algo. ¡Sé que se muere por hacerlo! " _El enfado de Yuki fue carcomiéndolo, como un veneno que circula por la sangre.

El pelirrosa empezó a tararear la de _Glaring Dream_, y para Yuki, aquello fue el colmo.

"_¡No puede dirigirme una sola palabra, pero se atreve a cantar una canción! ¡Qué osadía! ¡Qué cinismo se carga el mocoso insolente! Lo hace a propósito para molestarme". _

Shuichi seguía cantando inocentemente.

"…_Porque esto es una competencia, ¿verdad? Tratamos de probar quién aguanta más sin hablarle al otro, ¿verdad?", _Yuki se pasaba las manos por el cabello rubio y lacio, al borde de la histeria; lo cual era muy mala señal, porque este hombre de apariencia anglosajona realmente era muy peligroso cuando se le sacaba de sus casillas… Le podrían pasar cosas raras… Podría… matar a alguien, o… Ponerse a vomitar sangre.

— _Life winter dream... — _canturreó el de pelo rosa, con los ojos cerrados y haciendo aspavientos innecesarios, como si estuviera en un concierto y como si la canción fuera metal y no pop.

— ¡Me tienes harto, chiquillo misterioso! — Yuki no se había puesto a pensar en el vocativo, como fue evidente, pero no importaba. Le restó impacto el hecho de que, al mismo momento en que lo dijo, se hubiera puesto de pie frenéticamente y le hubiera aventado el control remoto a Shuichi con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. Al pobre cantante lo descalabró el botón de "Encendido/Apagado".

Ahora, la sangre de Shuichi era una de esas cosas que te habitúas a ver, como la leche por las mañanas o el platón de fruta en el centro de la mesa del comedor.

— ¡Yukiii! — exclamó Shuichi, levantándose del suelo con una posible concusión.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

— ¡Y ahora, ¿qué hice?! — gimoteó el pelirrosa, con un tono de exasperación.

Antes de que Yuki pudiera inventarse algo (y las musas no le ayudaban a crear excusas para verse _cool, _después de semejantes ridículos que a veces hacía) llamaron a la puerta del apartamento con insistencia. Una insistencia molesta, de esas que sólo son capaces los testigos de Jehová matones que a fuerzas te quieren unir a sus filas.

Ambos se miraron.

— ¿A quién esperas?

— Yo, a nadie. — Dijo Shuichi. — Las únicas personas que me vienen a ver, encuentran una forma mística de abrir la puerta sin necesidad de llamar. — Reflexionó, con unas gotitas de sudor ante la cruda realidad.

Yuki, entonces, subió un piso y se asomó por la ventana. Se dio cuenta de que, allá afuera, tocando a su puerta, había aproximadamente cien personas, y la mayoría traía cámaras, micrófonos y cosas por el estilo. Lo peor de todo, era que también había oficiales de policía. El resto, eran señoras y señores chismosos que se habían salido al reconocer a la prensa y a la justicia, habían dejado sus cosas a la mitad, y habían salido como si se les fuera a repartir una herencia.

Eiri podía entender a la prensa, ¿pero y la policía? ¿Por qué estaba aquí la policía?

Bajó las escaleras, en medio de sus cavilaciones.

¿Se había metido en problemas últimamente?

Hmm… No creía que gritarles a los empleados del Star Bucks fuera un crimen… Y tampoco mandaban a los oficiales de policía por un retraso en el pago de las multas de tránsito, ¿o sí? Y, _vaaamos, _¡todo el mundo se robaba las toallas para secarse las manos de los hoteles! Y además, él ni lo había hecho a propósito. Había empacado todo por inercia.

Entonces…

¿El criminal habría sido Shuichi?

Aquel pensamiento, indudablemente, le sacó una sonrisa al desgraciado rubio. ¡Sí, que le jalaran las orejas, al escuincle mocoso! ¡Que aprendiera a no meterse con Eiri Yuki, que no se volviera a atrever, si quiera, a escribir un cuento! ¡Que no escribiera nada, ni siquiera mensajes de texto desde su estúpido teléfono celular!

Luego, el pensamiento le causó una gran curiosidad a Yuki. Si la policía y la prensa estaban aquí, ¿qué es lo que Shuichi había cometido?

Es cierto, Yuki pensaba que pintarse el pelo de rosa era un crimen, sobre todo si se trababa de un supuesto hombre, hecho y derecho, pero jamás había conocido a nadie que compartiera su punto de vista.

Esto debía ser algo serio…

Porque Shuichi era un artista popular, y normalmente, la Policía se haría de la vista gorda.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, finalmente, Shuichi lo miró con urgencia. Yuki se quedó parado al pie del primer escalón, con una cara de aburrimiento que no pegaba nada bien con la situación. Se llevó una mano, perezosamente, a la nuca, y se rascó, con calma.

— Shuichi… ¿qué hiciste? — le preguntó, sin mirarlo exactamente a él.

— ¿Eh? — tuvo qué decir Shuichi, aún sin comprender la situación.

— Sí, allá afuera — Yuki señaló la puerta con un ademán de desinterés, — hay un montón de policías.

En ese momento, a Shuichi se le borró el color de la cara, y del resto del cuerpo. Yuki admitió que, con esa piel del color de la parafina, el rosita de su cabello no descombinaba tanto.

Shuichi empezó a sufrir una especie de ataque de asma. Qué raro era aquello… Que Yuki supiera, el pequeño enfadoso no tenia asma…

Pero no se preocupó mucho, más bien le dio risa. Jamás había visto reacción más curiosa.

El cantante empezó a caminar muy despacio, como si estuviera desvaneciéndose en el aire, y recuperó el control remoto que lo había descalabrado del suelo. Encendió la tele y le bajó todo el volumen, sólo para subirle una _rayita. _Esperaba que no oyeran los de afuera. Sintonizó el primer canal de televisión abierta que estuvo a la mano, y miró la fachada de su departamento en la pantalla.

Yuki se acercó, curioso. Y divertido.

— _Nos encontramos afuera del departamento del señor Shuichi Shindou, el famoso vocalista del grupo Bad Luck, pero aún se sigue resistiendo a abrir la puerta. — _decía la reportera de aquel canal, a la cámara. Shuichi apenas lograba que le pasara el aire por los pulmones, pero estaba decidido a que no escucharan siquiera sus jadeos, allá afuera. — _Bueno, televidentes, ¿yo qué puedo decir? Pero, a mi parecer, esta actitud del señor Shuichi Shindou sólo lo incrimina más. Desearíamos que no fuera tan _cobarde, _porque nosotros, su público, no nos merecemos semejante falta de respeto…_

— ¿Cómo se atreve esa vieja loca? — exclamó Yuki, en un tono no muy alto. Shuichi lo miró y notó que estaba muy molesto e indignado.

— Yuki… Te preocupas por mí… — dijo el pelirrosa, viendo nubecitas esponjosas de color rosa.

— ¿Cómo puede decir que es TU departamento? — enfatizó el rubio. — Es mío, ¡yo lo compré!

Shuichi casi se desmaya.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer, Yuki?! — Shuichi, rápidamente, había agarrado a su amante de la camisa, arrugándosela al crispar los puños con desesperación. — ¡Escóndeme! ¡Tienes qué esconderme, y dar la cara por mí! — pidió, en agonía.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, tú estás loco si piensas que voy a dar la cara por ti! — Yuki lo aventó sobre la alfombra. — Además, ni siquiera sé de qué se te acusa.

Shuichi bajó la mirada.

"_¿Le digo o no le digo…?"_

¡Después de todo, ya todo estaba perdido! ¿De qué servía ocultarle a Yuki esta gran humillación, si ya lo sabía la prensa y la policía?

Yuki lo miraba con media sonrisa, anticipando algo bueno.

"_¡Desgraciado infeliz, ya lo sabe!", _pensó Shuichi, "_Ya lo sabe, o lo sospecha. ¡Se está burlando de mí! Y me lo merezco… Pero no quiero decírselo. Creo que preferiría que se enterara por medio de terceros, mientras yo lo niego todo.", _decidió, con el orgullo muy en alto.

— _Y seguimos aquí, esperando a que Shuichi Shindou responda a esta demanda que Rosie Graviere le levantó el viernes pasado, acusándolo de plagio. — _contaba la mujer de la televisión.

Shuichi, otra vez, _casi_ se nos desmaya.

— ¿Demanda de plagio? — Yuki buscó su mirada, con una sonrisita burlona muy discreta, pero igualmente hiriente. Shuichi quería que se lo tragara la tierra… O que hubiera un eclipse de repente, para que se fuera la luz y Yuki no le pudiera ver la cara. Y, si no fuera mucho pedir, que a Yuki le diera una de sus crisis psiquiátricas y se le borrara la memoria o algo así. — ¡Anda, no me digas que el famosísimo cuento que escribiste es un plagio! — exclamó Yuki, juguetonamente. Shuichi se enfurruñó mientras suprimía todos sus instintos asesinos. — Úju… Ahora sí, me sorprendiste. Creí que no podrías ser más idiota…

— ¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA, MALDITO GÜERITO! – exclamó; no, gritó; no, vociferó el de cabello rosa, haciendo gala de sus dotes vocales. — ¡ADEMÁS, _POR FAVOOOR, _ERA UN ESTÚPIDO _FANFIC, _Y _NADIE_ QUE SUBA UN TRABAJO AL INTERNET TIENE DERECHO DE DEMANDAR A _NADIE_ POR PLAGIO!

— _¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡La inconfundible voz de Shuichi Shindou! — _dijo la reportera de la televisión. De inmediato, Shuichi y Yuki escucharon a la gente fuera de su casa en un volumen mucho más alto. Todos se habían descontrolado cuando se dieron cuenta de que Shuichi SÍ estaba en casa.

El pelirrosa se tapó la boca, pero, ¿y eso qué? Ya había gritado y ya había delatado su presencia.

— Vaaaya, esto de la idiotez se pone cada vez mejor… — reconoció Yuki, sin dejar de sonreír perezosamente.

— ¡MALDITO, MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE…! – Así fue como encontraron a Shuichi los policías, después de echar la puerta abajo: golpeando incesantemente a Yuki Eiri, quien parecía disfrutarlo mucho…

¡Bueno!, se alzaron de hombros, los jóvenes y sus cosas.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Quedó largo? Naaaah…

:)


End file.
